deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Palantian/Saber/Arturia Pendragon vs. Pearl vs. Weiss Schnee
Saber/Arturia Pendagon vs. Prearl vs. Weiss Schnee 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Saber/Arturia Pendragon from the Fate series, Pearl from the Steven Universe and Weiss Schnee from RWBY. Description ''Fate/Stay Night, Steven Universe and RWBY! Which of these Fine swordswoman will win? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: The Way of Sword has been altered and re-imagined, beyond imagination over and over. Bending the old rules of how to do battle and creating new breeds of warriors for entertainment. 'Boomstick: And the Best part is is that it ain't only for Men, It's for Girls too! ' Wiz: And these three fine women are some of the best when it comes to sword fighting '''Boomstick: Artoria Pendragon a.k.a. Saber, the adorable King/Princess of Knights and once and future King of England. Wiz: Pearl, The Second-in-Command of the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: And Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen on Team RWBY. Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's Boomstick, and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Cue The Beginning of the End) Wiz: At Britain's darkest hour a sword in a stone named Caliburn appeared baring the inscription “Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise King born of all England.” Boomstick: But his name wasn't Arthur. Heck, he's wasn't even a "Dude", he was a SHE! Wiz: In the Nasuverse Arturia Pendragon, is the daughter of King Uther Pendragon of Britain, destined to lead Britain to a glory. However, being born a Girl, during a very gender bias period was a problem for her. Boomstick: Knowing the subjects, would not accept her as a ruler her father, friends and allies disguising her as a boy called Arthur to help solve the gender problem. ''' Wiz: She was adopted and trained by Sir Ector and his son Sir Kay. When the day of the prophecy came, she was the only one who managed to pull out Caliburn from the stone, making her the new king of England. '''Boomstick: During her reign, she formed the Knights of the Round Table, fought off foreign invaders, ushering in a time of peace and prosperity to England, got Excalibur, after her first sword got busted and somehow also managed to get a kid despite being Married to Another Woman! Wiz: This marriage was to further help fool others into believing that Arturia was a man. And thanks to Merlin's magic Arturia was able to become a pseudo-male, to further help her lower suspicion by siring children. However there was just one problem. Boomstick: While she was temporarily a guy, she got hypnotized by her freaking sister Morgan le fay and banged her! Man! Talk about freaking gender-bender magic backfire, Eh Merlin! Wiz: Yeah and it gets worst. This resulted in the birth of Mordred, who later grew up to rebel against her so called "father". Broomstick: Wait, WHAT!? HER!? ''' Wiz: Yes Mordred was a girl too. '''Boomstick: What the HELL? Is everyone a chick in that universe?! How do I get there? Wiz: After being mortally wounded, her country left in ruins, and her end nearing, Arturia made a pact with the world's collective unconscious will of mankind known as Alaya, the opposite of Gaia, the will of the Planet Earth, Boomstick: Thus become a Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian, a spiritual protector of balance in the world, capable of appearing through time to help defend humanity, when we need saving the most. Wiz: This action, also gives her a chance to attain Holy Grail a near omnipotent wish granting object. In Hopes of finding some way to save her country by undoing her life and never existing. Boomstick: The only problem is, she has to kill other powerful people in the Holy Grail War, to get it. (Cue The Battle is to the Strong) Wiz: Arturia has been summoned two times, taking part in both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, as a Saber class Servant. Boomstick: Which is considered the strongest of all classes in the Grail Wars, cause every Holy Grail War has had a Saber Class in the final battle! Wiz: Being under the Saber class, Arturia gets a boost to all of her stats that she had in life. Boomstick: And in Arturia's case, she is considered the strongest known saber class servant, in Grail War history. ''' Wiz: Saber is an expert swordswoman and is incredibly tough. She's able to break steel from the air pressure of her strikes, cut open armor capable of taking powerful bomb explosions and has even survived a hit from Ea an anti-world Noble Phantasm.' '''Boomstick: Being, trained her whole life to be Knight, Arturia has some pretty sweet fighting moves. ' Wiz: Thought mostly composed of sword parrying, thrusting and blocking, Saber is capable of applying her instincts and athleticism to further enhance her fighting ability. She has also sharpened her instincts, making her a more powerful and deadlier combatant. Boomstick: In life, Saber had the magical energy of a dragon at birth, possessing a Magic Core heart. ''' Wiz: Allowing her to produce a freakishly high amount of Mana and have strong resistance to magic attacks. When compare to the power output of a mage with Magic Circuits, it's like comparing a machine to a factory. '''Boomstick: She has also been granted the ability of walking on water, after visiting the Lady of the Lake. But, she wouldn't be the fabled King Arthur without her trademark sword Excalibur, which is her main Noble Phantasm. Wiz: Noble Phantasms are unique weapons or abilities based around Heroic Spirits. In Arturia's case, her trusty sword is one of them. Boomstick: Excalibur is a powerful holy sword constructed by the World from the collective crystallization of the wishes of mankind. Its blade capable of cutting through almost anything, never rusts, gets dented or breaks, and is virtually indestructible. ' Wiz: And due to Excalibur unique holy nature, It is also capable of releasing an attack that is so devastating that it destroys anything in its path! ''Saber: EX...CALIBUR!!!(Saber unleashing Excalibur) 'Boomstick: This powerful beam shooting sword is so powerful that she usually conceals it with Invisible Air. ' Wiz: This technique not only makes her sword invisible, concealing both its and her own identity, but also provides great offence due to opponents not knowing the length of Excalibur. Unless her opponents figure out the length through battle or if she doesn't conceal her sword with it. '''Boomstick: It also has a bit of lag time, but once used, Saber can slash the air, firing gusts of wind at the opponent with her sword, fire a beam of light at opponents and conceal other objects with it. Wiz: And her third Noble Phantasm, Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur grants her limited immortality through regenerative stimulation. Once activated it is capable of protecting the her from virtually any attack.' ' Boomstick: Now that's just, is freaking awesome! Wiz: Though she's unable to fly, she can run up buildings and jump from them, but must maintain her momentum, otherwise she'll just fall. Boomstick: Her armor forged from Magic is extremely durable, capable of taking strong attacks and is easily repairable, with mana. And If her strength isn't enough, she use her Mana Bursts ability. Wiz: By infusing her weapon and her body with magic she is capable of expelling high amounts of energy, capable of creating powerful shock waves to blow away her enemies. (Cue Gunyuu Shissou) Boomstick: She has battled a dozen other Heroic Spirits just as famous as her. She has destroyed a Giant extradimensional demon, the guy who summoned it, over powered Alexander the Great's Divine Bull drawn Chariot, has defeated and Killed Lancelot, Medusa and master swordsman Kojiro Sasaki. Wiz: She has also defeated the immensely powerful Hercules and Gilgamesh, with her master's help. And has even prevented All the World's Evils from being incarnated into the world, not once but twice, by destroying the Holy Grail, before it completely materializes. Boomstick: And at one time she has even disarmed and beaten one of the best but, sleaziest, stupidest, Laziest and most useless kendo expert in history, Taiga Fujimura, while unarmed. Wiz: Unfortunately, just like the fact that Saber has many awesome abilities and power, she has a lot of weakness. Her techniques and attacks require high amounts of energy, and despite having a reasonably large reserve of mana, surpassing that of any mage, she tends to use up high amounts of it. Boomstick: She also always tends to plays by the book, preferring to fight other warrior head-on fair and square, refusing to use underhand tactics to win. In spite of the obvious fact that a large number of the other grail war combatants pretty much indulging in cheating and other such methods to win. ' Wiz: This gullibility of hers has caused her to have suffered some pretty bad loses through out the Grail wars. '''Boomstick: Like the time she got her wrist tendon severed by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Gae Buidhe, which inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft and the time she, got beaten the Crap up by Souichirou Kuzuki. ' Wiz: She has even been capture and turned into the servant of opponents not once but twice, in two route, Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel. In spite of it being mostly her Master, Shirou Emiya's fault. '''Boomstick: The first, was by Medea, using Rule Breaker, and the second time was by Sakura Matou, who used the power of Angra Mainyu, to transform her into a dark version of herself. Although if you ask me I think the first time is a whole lot worse, cause she magically rape-tortured by that Depraved Bisexual Evil Bitch Caster/Medea in Unlimited Blade Works. Wiz: M...Moving on, she also has an extremely low amount of Luck, and because of her, noble personality and unique Looks, causing her to be the target of obsession by many sick opponents. Boomstick: No Shit! Well that clearly explains Medea's and Gil's sick obsession with her. Wiz: And though she can use magecraft, she refuses to do so, says that it's not the way of a king. Boomstick: Well that's a Damn stupid waste, of good potential! Open you're eyes woman! ''' Wiz: Yes, but nevertheless there are few more powerful, skillful and talented in the art of battle as Arturia Pendragon. '''Boomstick: This cute little Lion is no push over, Not only is she the former king of England, she's a true powerhouse and a Noble Beauty! Saber: Well at least this stubborn streak of your is consistent. I would hope that after all we’ve been through, you would realize I’m your sword, who else besides me should be the one to lend you that powers. Pearl Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a group of Space Conquerors from a planet in the far reaches of space came to Earth to take it for themselves. Boomstick: These beings were simply called Gems, and they quite easily occupied the Earth for over a thousand years. Until one day a Giant Woman in Pink started a Civil War. Wiz: Rose Quartz turned each of the Gems against each other under the motive of Saving Humanity. Hundreds of Gems fought and Died, eventually leaving only 5 Gems. Boomstick: Then Rose technically died giving birth to an Earth Kid named Steven, leaving still four gems, but only three of them were completely Legit. Cause two of them fused… Wiz: This group was dubbed, The Crystal Gems and for Millenia, they will defend humanity until they can no longer do so. And among them was a Swordfighter named Pearl. Boomstick: Pearl is a perfectionist with a wide range of knowledge on many topics who values organization with a penchant for symmetry. Wiz: While originally a well… Pearl Gem, which is a maid to order servant Gem, Pearl became a profound swordswoman and solider in the Crystal Gem Rebellion. Boomstick: Gaining various kinds of skills abilities and knowledge. Wiz: However, despite her intelligent and calm demeanour, Pearl is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by something she does not understand or when her plans fail, which can lead to her judgement being clouded or causing her to act without thinking. Boomstick: Pearl has really low self-confidence and is very dependent on others to validate her, which loops into a strong inferiority complex. Wiz: Pearl has been shown to have knowledge in multiple aspects of technology, from fixing Greg's Van, to making a semi-functioning spacecraft out of leftover machine parts, to fixing Peridot's Escape Pod and even reverse-engineering it to track Peridot's movements and was even able to construct giant gem controlled a robot out scrap and equipment from a barn house. Boomstick: While Pearl is lithe and quite graceful, she has surprising resilience to injury, she took an explosion from Amethyst's whip directly and was fine almost immediately after, despite being briefly immobilized and scratched. Wiz: Through her many years of training, Pearl is able to summon her weapon, a pearlescent spear. Pearl is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding, and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She handles herself well in melee skirmishes. Boomstick: Pearl is capable of wielding dual spears in battle, implying she may be ambidextrous. Her spear is revealed to have a range attack, which is seen as an energy blast, this can be done as rapid-fire, or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. In addition to these functions, it's also shown that Pearl can throw her spear. Wiz: Pearl can also clone herself and use her Holo Pearls to attack enemies Boomstick: She can also channel clouds in the direction of her choice, able to gather clouds surrounding the arena around her to create a fine mist, reducing visibility and able to quickly dissipate it. Wiz: While limited as far as we know she can also control sand Boomstick: She can levitate but only temporarily. Wiz: Pearl is the most weapon proficient member of the Crystal Gems Weiss Schnee (Cue 'Mirror Mirror') Wiz: The world of Remnant has been plagued by monsters known as 'Grimm' since the dawn of time. The world's only hope of survival lies in the hands of a highly trained task force known as the 'Huntsmen'. Boomstick: 'Huntsmen'? Sounds kind of.........dumb, actually. ''' Wiz: Of course, becoming a Huntsman isn't easy at all. Promising candidates for the force are sent to specialized training schools around the world where they are taught exactly how to combat any situation - literally. '''Boomstick: With super badass weapons - all of which can turn into guns. Sometimes more than one gun. Wiz: However, Remnant's most precious Grimm-destroying resource is known as 'dust'. This stuff is mined and contains the energy of various elements - from fire to lightning, and everything in between. Boomstick: And that's where this brat comes in, right? Wiz: Right. The dust market has been monopolized for hundreds of years by the Schnee Dust Company, chaired by the father of today's combatant, Weiss Schnee. Boomstick: And I'll give her credit - she REALLY knows how to use that dust. Wiz: --But we'll talk about that later. After enrolling at Vale's own Beacon Academy, the top hunting school in the world, Weiss found herself as part of Team RWBY - her partner being none other than Ruby Rose, a combat prodigy and - in her opinion - a nuisance. Boomstick: 'Course, she was just jealous that Ruby ended up becoming team leader, but with a weapon like hers, who was surprised? Wiz: Weiss certainly was! But after seeing just how versatile Ruby could be, she eventually decided she was just going to settle for being the best partner and co-leader -- and maybe prove their headmaster wrong along the way. (Cue 'The Badge and the Burden Part 2') Wiz: Weiss doesn't look like it, but she is an extremely competent fighter. Don't let those heels or that skirt fool you - after all, the best defense is a great offense. Weiss: It's a combat skirt! Boomstick: In the grand ol' Remnant tradition, Weiss has modified her rapier to be used in conjunction with all that sweet, sweet, family dust. Wiz: 'Myrtenaster' is equipped with a revolving chamber near the hilt that allows dust to coat the blade of the rapier. What the sword lacks in transformations, it more than makes up for with it's versatility - being able to conduct and create ice, fire, lightning, and whatever else the chamber is loaded with. Boomstick: And it doesn't stop there! Like many of the Beacon kids, Weiss has the innate ability known as a 'semblance' - and it lets her take that dust to the next level. Wiz: Weiss' semblance allows her to create 'glyphs' which, when charged using dust, can amplify or completely change the actual purpose of the dust. A lightning glyph can give someone a speed boost, for example. Boomstick: It's no gun, but the idea of knocking someone into a hundred fire glyphs? Phew. Wiz: Unfortunately, Weiss won't be doing very much knocking herself. Speed is the heiress' most valuable asset, and she relies on her quickly-cast glyphs to keep her opponent on their toes and at a distance. Boomstick: She may be physically fragile, but that overconfidence of hers may just be her second greatest weapon! Unfortunately, confidence ain't a bulletproof vest. Weiss: Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward - not that forward! - slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... Now! Fight (Cues Tenchi Hou Take) High above the Clouds of Beacon Academy, The Vytal Festival Arena is packed full of spectators, cheering eagerly while waiting for Contestants to come out. Saber, Pearl and Weiss all appear out of the Shadows of the Arena doors and enter the battle ring slowly. Saber transforms into her Battle Armour and draws out Excalibur, that is currently invisible because of Invisible Air. Saber: Prepare Yourselves! Pearl: You Two really don't want to mess with me. '' Pearl summons her Spear out of her Gem ''Weiss Schnee: Hmmph! Your tricks don't scare me! You Two can't Beat me! Weiss Draws out her sword Myrtenaster FIGHT! Under Development... Results Under Development... Gallery Pearl Winner Pic.png|Winner Pic: Pearl Weiss Winner Pic.png|Winner Pic: Weiss Saber Winner.png|Winner Pic: Saber Saber wins by dimension dino-d8wfpwg.png|Winner Pic: Saber version 2 Saber wins.PNG|Winner Pic: Saber version 3 Who are you rooting for? Saber Pearl Weiss Who do you want to Win? Saber Pearl Weiss Do you think this Battle should be made into a real Death Battle? Yes No Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Undetermined Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Palantian Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Vindicator22 Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:RWBY vs Fate/stay night themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Steven Universe themed Death Battles Category:Fate/stay night vs Steven Universe themed Death Battles Category:Blog posts Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Crossovered Death Battles